The present invention relates to medical devices embodying methods for treating head-related medical and mental health conditions and, more particularly, to a system and method of treating head-related medical conditions, neurological conditions, and mental health disorders and illnesses embodied in eyewear.
Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) is a FDA approved treatment method for migraine. TMS, however, is currently provided through huge machines a user needs to be hooked up to in an office or hospital setting. As a result, the treatment sessions are not practical nor affordable to say the least. Using light therapy for treating certain mental disorders such as depression is another FDA-approved treatment. Currently, though, such therapy is only provided by requiring a user to sit in front of a light projector for extended periods of time without moving relative to the light projector. Thereby, like current TMS treatments, light therapy is also impractical for an on-the-go society. Because of the impracticalities inherent in each technology, there is no current system, method or device that conveniently combines both technologies.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method of treating head-related medical conditions, neurological conditions, and mental health disorders and illnesses embodied in eyewear. Such eyewear combines both TMS treatment and light therapy technologies, making them not only affordable but very practical forms of treatment for such disorders as migraines, depression, anxiety, epilepsy, schizophrenia and bipolar.